


Freckles

by stormysgambit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Freckles, M/M, So much self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormysgambit/pseuds/stormysgambit
Summary: Tooru has freckles from living in Argentina, Hajime loves them
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Freckles

It was bound to happen, moving somewhere that got considerably more sun than Japan, Tooru thinks, staring at his face in the mirror. He’s not entirely sure when it happened exactly since none of his teammates have commented on them, but somewhere in the last few months, Tooru has acquired freckles. It is just a small handful, scattering just across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, barely noticeable at all really. He kind of likes them though, Tooru decides. 

As he settles into the groove of life in Argentina, Tooru notices more freckles cropping up. The ones on his face have become more prominent, and probably the most noticeable of all of them. They have been joined by a large dusting across his chest and shoulders, spreading out diffusely as they travel down his arms. From what he can tell in the mirror, there is a veritable constellation of them on his back. 

Somehow, they seem to have escaped Hajime’s notice, justifiable when they haven’t physically seen each other in a few months. Combine that with the fact that there are days Hajime only seems half awake when they talk, it’s no wonder he hasn’t noticed. Hard to pick up on something so small and yet now so apparent, at least to Tooru anyways, when looking through the tiny screen of your phone and a sleep deprived brain. 

Tooru wonders what Hajime will think of the freckles as they continue to spread. If Hajime doesn’t like them, there’s not much Tooru can do about it, he didn’t have any say in their acquisition. Eventually, he stops noticing the freckles so much, they’re just part of who he is now. He stops noticing, and that’s why he is so confused when he goes to pick Hajime up at the airport the next time he comes to visit. 

“Is there something on my face?”

Hajime has been staring at Tooru, with a rapt expression on his face ever since they broke off their reunion kiss. Tooru is half tempted to kiss him again, partially to break him out of his daze, but also because he enjoys kissing Hajime and it’s been so long since he has been able to. 

Tooru’s voice cuts through Hajime’s brain fog, and he shakes his head as if to clear it. “Yes...I mean no, not really.” Hajime’s voice trails off, but he is still staring at Tooru’s face with that puzzled look. Tooru raises a hand to his face and wipes at it.

“Did I get it?” 

“No, not quite. How long have you had those?” Hajime asks as Tooru brushes at his face with his hand again. 

“Had what exactly, Iwa-chan?” Tooru’s eyes narrow slightly and his tone takes on a hardened edge. He is unsettled because Hajime has been staring at his face for what feels like ages now without saying anything. 

“These.” Hajime brings a hand up to Tooru’s face and brushes a finger across his cheeks. He can feel Tooru shudder at the touch, and his cheeks flush a faint pink. 

“Oh.” Tooru had almost forgotten about the freckles, or rather the fact that Hajime wasn’t used to seeing him with them. “The freckles? I don’t know, a while? It’s not like I was keeping track of them.” He pauses for a moment, and his voice is softer, seeking Hajime’s approval when he asks “Do you hate them?”

Hajime is silent for a moment as he continues to ghost his finger across Tooru’s face. “I love them,” he breathes softly. 

Now that they are actually together, Hajime has no idea how he’s managed to miss the smattering of freckles covering Tooru’s nose and cheeks. His skin has begun to tan, but they still stand out like droplets of paint splattered across his face. He plants a kiss on the tip of Tooru’s nose. 

“There are more of them, you know,” Tooru says teasingly. 

Hajime pulls at the hem of Tooru’s shirt with his other hand, exposing just the tiniest sliver of tanned skin before Tooru swats his hand away. 

“In the middle of the airport? So scandalous Iwa-chan. You’ll just have to wait.” He winks at Hajime and flutters his eyelashes, grinning cheekily at him. 

Back at his apartment, Tooru slowly pulls off his shirt, revealing the broad array of freckles spanning his back. He turns back around hesitantly, watching Hajime’s reaction. Hajime lets out a low breath as he takes in the freckles dotting Tooru’s chest, shoulders and arms. “I didn’t think you could get any more beautiful,” he tells Tooru as he pulls him onto the couch next to him. 

He gently runs his fingers down Tooru’s arms, tracing the trail left by the freckles. He repeats the process several times, barely touching Tooru’s skin. “I love your freckles so much,” Hajime breathes, pressing his lips to a spot at the base of Tooru’s neck. He takes his time, letting Tooru know just how much he loves them, kissing every spot he can find. He plants kisses all over Tooru’s back, working his way to Tooru’s shoulders, kissing harder as he nears Tooru’s neck.

He continues the process, working his way down both of Tooru’s arms and across his shoulders, Tooru sitting statuesque while he does this. “I saved the best for last,” Hajime says cupping Tooru’s face in his hands. He likes the freckles on Tooru’s face the best. He plants his softest, gentlest kisses yet across both of Tooru’s cheeks, causing Tooru to blush again. Hajime’s favorite, he decides, are the small handful of freckles that dot the tip of Tooru’s nose, which he kisses last. 

“Iwa-chan, you missed a spot,” Tooru says at last, pointing at his lips, which he has stuck out in a pout.  
“And you’re a liar,” Hajime replies, before pressing his lips against Tooru’s. “But you’ve been patient, so I guess you deserve this.”

Hajime always notices when Tooru has new freckles after this. Tooru is pretty sure that Hajime actually has a better record of them than he does. Tooru himself has stopped noticing when new ones crop up ages ago. 

It becomes Hajime’s favorite game, finding Tooru’s new freckles. “This one’s new,” Hajime will say, poking at a spot on Tooru’s skin before giving it a kiss. “You know what, I think it deserves more love, to make up for lost time. Might need to do that again.” 

Hajime draws the process out for as long as possible, sometimes telling Tooru he’s “missed a spot” and that he needs to go back to make sure he gets it. Tooru often tells him he’s pretty sure that Hajime is just making some of the freckles up at this point, and Hajime responds that he would never because freckles are serious business. The one thing that never changes is Hajime always saves Tooru’s face for last. Because after all this time, those are still Hajime’s favorite. He may take some extra time here, teasing Tooru before he places that final kiss on his favorite spot at the tip of Tooru’s nose. It just makes sense to finish up there, because after all, that means Hajime doesn’t have far to go to reach Tooru’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely self indulgent, I just feel very strongly on this matter. Tooru definitely has freckles now and my mind will not be changed. 
> 
> Added to IwaOi Week 2020 Day 7: Kisses   
> Tidying up and expanding on some of my twitter threads. You can find me there [stormysgambit](https://twitter.com/stormysgambit)


End file.
